


What if.....?

by PotatoIsADemigodyeep



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoIsADemigodyeep/pseuds/PotatoIsADemigodyeep
Summary: Me and my friend still text a lot about Banana Fish and a lot of the theories so yeah this is basically it.....This is really short, I’ll probably add on. (Also my first fic, hopefully it’s good)
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 7





	What if.....?

Eiji let out a giggle as a plopped down on the grassy savanna like field. He closed his eyes as he took a breath. The breeze swirled, making the long grass dance. Eiji rested his head on the bare ground, taking in the scent of dry barley. He heard a movement and looks up to see Ash’s beautiful emerald green eyes, which were usually full of pain and responsibility, now bright and happy. Ash curved his arms around Eiji’s head. They stayed there for what seemed like months, wishing they could live in this moment forever. No Gino, no guns, no people to please. Just the two of them. Alone in the field near Ash’s childhood house. Eiji studied Ash’s beautiful face, somehow still beautiful and elegant after the much violence he’d been through. The sun hits his face, making his pale skin glow and his green eyes more like real emeralds. After what seemed like a thousand years, Ash moved hair from Eiji’s forehead. He bent down and pressed his lips to Eiji’s forehead. As the wind sighed once more and plants danced again, Ash whispered in Eiji’s ear “I love you”.


End file.
